1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector and a control method.
2. Related Art
After changing the orientation of a projector, a user operates buttons to project and adjust an OSD image in order to correct a distortion (such as a keystone or trapezoidal distortion) of the image. A technique for omitting such button operations has been disclosed in JP-A-2005-43570 describing a projector having one or a plurality of two-axis or three-axis gyroscopes, for example, to be used to detect a movement and minimizing blurs of a displayed image and a projector performing image processing on photographed image information from a CCD to determine the attitude of the projector.
However, JP-A-2005-43570 does not describe an implementation method for a case employing one two-axis or three-axis gyroscope or the like, and the usages with a combination of the configuration and a CCD are also not clear. According to a technique that only uses a CCD to detect the movement of a projector, it is difficult to correctly detect the movement of a projector when the capturing range of the CCD contains a presenter and/or a pointing stick, for example.
For the purpose of image adjustment control such as correction of a trapezoidal distortion, it is not preferable to be excessively sensitive to the movement of a projector. For example, a sensor with high sensitivity or a sensor that only detects vibrations may detect vibrations by a fan and/or a speaker internally contained in a projector, and it is difficult to correctly detect the movement of the projector. The application of a sensor that simultaneously detects in a plurality of directions or a sensor with high sensitivity may unnecessarily increase the manufacturing costs of a projector, compared with the purpose of the adjustment control on images.